Quase Invisivel
by Snow-Own-Nny
Summary: Shipper diferente. Depois da guerra, Pansy tem que pagar por tudo o que fez na escola, o que ela nunca imaginou foi que Neville iria ajudá-la a superar tudo isso.


Talvez ela devesse se acostumar.

Sempre fora assim, não?Apenas ela e mais ninguém.

Ela duvidava que ao menos Draco um dia a tivesse visto como ela realmente era.

Invisível.

Atualmente, era assim que Pansy Parkinson se via.

A verdade é que se não fosse por seu jeito esnobe, as pessoas talvez olhassem para ela de uma maneira verdadeira, mas ela jamais desceria do salto.

Ela só queria que alguém a notasse como realmente era, e não como a vadia sonserina que foi trocada por Astoria Greengrass, o mais novo amor de Draco Malfoy.

Se antes ela era tratada com "educação", hoje, depois da guerra, os alunos de Hogwarts a olhavam com nojo e lhe dirigiam insultos e risadas maldosas. _A vadia Comensal abandonada_, era o que diziam.

Talvez eles tivessem razão, talvez ela fosse uma vadia abandonada, mas não tinha que agüentar aqueles insultos calada.

Em uma tarde de neve, em que os alunos, na maioria das vezes, grifos do sexto e do sétimo ano, voltaram a importuná-la com tais palavras, Pansy deixou seu material jogado no chão e sacou sua varinha.

"JÁ CHEGA!", gritou ela tremendo de raiva.

"Ooh" zombou Simas Finnegan, que era uma espécie de líder do grupinho, "ela sacou a varinha. O que será que eu faço agora? Corro?".

"Com certeza", apoiou Pansy, "porque se não parar de me importunar, eu vou lhe jogar uma azaração tão forte, Finnegan, que você nunca mais voltara a sentar na sua vida!".

Simas riu mais ainda.

"Bom, eu não me importo.", retrucou Simas e a empurrou.

Foi por pouco que Pansy não caiu, apesar de ter perdido o equilíbrio.

"Sabe o que eu me perguntou, Parkinson?", perguntou Simas. Pansy não respondeu, havia se afastado da parede abalada com a atitude do garoto. "Eu me perguntou por que não te levaram para Azkaban, junto do seu papai e da sua mamãe comensais?"

"Vá para o inferno, Finnegan", desejou Pansy com todas as suas forças.

Estava com tanta raiva de todos que não se importava mais em ofender quem estava ao redor. E agora que Simas estava pedindo para ser ofendido, ela tinha um motivo a mais para descontar sua raiva.

O que lhe surpreendeu foi o fato de Simas te-la empurrado mais uma vez. E dessa vez ela caiu ao chão, quase machucando seu rosto no chão frio da escola.

"Já chega.", disse uma voz grave, com seriedade.

"Ah, e ai Neville, quer participar também?", chamou Simas.

"Pare Simas", pediu Neville "ela é só uma garota!".

"Hump!", bufou Simas "vai defendê-la agora?".

"Se você continuar a fazer o que esta fazendo, eu vou sim", afirmou Neville.

De seu lugar no chão, Pansy assistia a cena praticamente congelada.

"Mas... mas, ela é uma Comensal!", retrucou Simas.

"A guerra acabou, Simas!", exclamou Neville em voz alta, "Deixe-a em paz!".

Simas fitou Neville e depois Pansy, jogada no chão como um trapo.

A garota tremia e seu rosto estava corado de humilhação. Mas, seus olhos quando encontraram os de Simas transpareciam raiva.

"Tanto faz", bufou ele, "vamos pessoal".

Ele e os outros garotos viraram as costas, mas não saíram antes de chutar o material de Pansy, espalhado pelo chão frio de pedra.

Neville esperou que eles saíssem para se aproximar de Pansy.

"Eles te machucaram?", perguntou docemente.

Pansy ergueu os olhos e Neville se surpreendeu com o que viu.

Olhos castanhos. Desesperados. Como se pedissem abrigo.

"N-não" murmurou ela fazendo menção de se levantar.

Neville segurou sua mãe a ajudou-a a se levantar. Depois, sacou a varinha e convocou o material escolar espalhado no corredor.

"Aqui.", sorriu Neville entregando-lhe o material.

"Não precisava fazer isso", murmurou Pansy mais uma vez, "mas, obrigado".

"Não precisa agradecer", disse Neville, "Passei muito por isso até uns dois anos atrás, sei como é".

Pansy corou. Ela era uma das que apoiava as brincadeiras com Neville.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, fitando qualquer lugar menos os olhos um do outro.

"Você quer ir almoçar?", convidou Neville.

Pansy o fitou um tanto surpresa, um tanto ávida. E mais uma vez, Neville teve aquele lampejo de que ela era alguém que desesperadamente precisava de ajuda.

"As pessoas não vão reclamar por você estar almoçando com alguém como eu?", perguntou Pansy e não havia ironia naquelas palavras.

"Talvez... mas eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam", sorriu Neville, fitando-a.

"Bom... nesse caso... vamos", concordou Pansy.

"Vamos".

Pansy sorriu e acompanhou Neville.

Talvez ela não fosse tão invisível assim.


End file.
